Power Rangers Samurai from the start
by Shainy23
Summary: this is the story of the rangers
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers Samurai**

 **Chapter 1**

Emily sat on her porch and she was thinking that any day now an alert would come telling her that its time for her to join the Power Rangers. As she was playing the flute an arrow came out of the sky and landed on a haystack right next to her. Emily picked it up and saw the Samurai Emblem telling her that it was time for her to go join her team. When Emily got there she saw two other rangers a girl and a boy. She ran up to them and asked the boy "are you the red ranger?" he replied "no I'm the blue my names Kevin". The girl next to him said "I'm the pink my names Mia". Another guy walked up "you guys must be my peeps I'm Mike. "Are you the red ranger," Kevin asked, "no I'm mighty green". Just then another man appeared on a white horse "I am the red ranger my names Jayden our mission is to stop the nighlock from invading the earth and from taking the one of you who controls all five elements which one of you controls all five elements? Everyone looks at each other and Emily raises her hand shyly. He nods and tosses them their Samurizers and they follow him in to battle. When they got there they yelled Samurizers go go samurai. After they had morphed they were ambushed by moogeres. They fought the moogeres as hard as they could and eventually Emily got really mad and a burst of energy came out of her and she took out all the moogeres. The other rangers including the nighlock were shocked "oh sorry" muttered Emily. "Whoa that was awesome" Mike said. Then Jayden yelled "Emily look out!" Emily turned around just in time to block the nighlock with her spin sword but he pushed her back and she hit the wall. Despite the pain she got up and she went to join her group. Mia asked Emily "are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine" she replied. Jayden charged at the nighlock and the others were again ambushed by moogeres. After some time everyone was getting tired out so Emily remembered that she not only had the powers over the five elements but she also could do other things one of them is transportation. Emily told Mia "cover me". Mia nodded and Emily thought really hard and she swapped places with Jayden. He was shocked that he was fighting moogeres instead of the nighlock when he looked over to see who was fighting the nighlock he saw that Emily was and she was winning. She summoned a fireball in her hands and threw it at the nighlock and he was defeated. Emily was thrilled her plan had worked but it was obvious her leader wasn't. After the zord battle they were walking home and Jayden said to Emily quite angrily "you shouldn't have swapped our places". The others were waiting for Emily's reply. "Well what did you expect me to do just sit there and let you pass out of exhaustion"? Emily replied calmly. Jayden decided to leave the matter till tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Emily wakes up in the morning she's sweating and breathing hard. When she looked at the clock she saw it was 4 in the morning. She walked out of her and Mia's room to get a glass of water. She was startled when someone said "can't sleep" she let out a short gasp and the voice said "its me Mike, you having trouble sleeping cause of your powers".

"No, Mike I'm fine" Emily replied. "Really then why are you sweating"?

"I'm just hot"

"It's the middle of winter," Mike yelled causing everyone else to wake up and see what the problem was. "Come on Emily we are your friends you can trust us"

"Mike be quiet" Jayden's voice came warning him. "Just give it a rest Mike!" Emily yelled. Her hands were glowing and Mia realised what was goanna happen. "Emily" Mia grabbed Emily's hands. Emily realised what she was doing then she ran off. "I told you she was dangerous" Mike retorted. "That's enough" Kevin said. "Mike Emily uses her powers for good but it doesn't help when you taunt her about them or try and convince everyone that she is dangerous" Mia says then runs after Emily.

Mia finds Emily on the bench outside. "Hey Emily are you ok"?

"No I almost hurt Mike"

"Its not your fault he pushed you just to prove that you are dangerous"

"He said I was dangerous"

"No" Mia stuttered. "We should get to bed," Emily said. "Yeah"

They all woke to the sound of crashing. When they got to the kitchen they saw Kevin with 2 massive symbols in his hands. "Kevin why do you have symbols in your hand"

"Oh I was trying to wake you guys up" Kevin said. "Mission accomplished" Mike retorted. They all sat down while Ji served them breakfast. After they had finished breakfast they went out side for some symbol power training. Jayden wrote the symbol for fire and blew out the flame on his brush. Kevin wrote the symbol for water and as he finished the last stroke water splashed him in the face. Emily drew the symbol for earth and it turned into a bolder. Kevin's foot was unfortunately was in the way and the bolder rolled over it. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Kevin" Emily said in a hurry. "Its ok Em". Mia smiling at this finished her symbol and a gentle gust of wind blew in her face. Mike was talking to himself saying; "is it this one no" he drew out the symbol again and said, "That's the one"

"The order of the strokes is wrong Mike you must practise more" Ji said "right practise, how about a break you should see how well I practise after a few slices of pizza". Mentor clearly not amused gave Mike a stern look. Mentor then walked over to Emily and said "Emily we are going to practise your powers now" she nodded. Mia walked over to the other side of the dojo "since Mia's element is air the only element Emily is allowed to use is air the aim is to knock each other over" Mentor explained. Mia thought about a gust of wind and it came to Emily and she struggled to keep her balance and then she thought of air lifting Mia up and then Mia was flying in the air and Emily laid her down gently but then she fell. "Jayden your next" Mentor said. Jayden summoned up a small fire ball in his hand and threw it a circle of fire went up around Emily and she panicked and said "I can't do this" so she summoned up the power of water and made a hole and ran into the house the others just stood there shocked. Then the gap sensor went off. After the battle when they were back home Emily was in the kitchen pouring she a glass of water when she overheard the others saying, "I'm worried about Emily"

"So am I" another voice came all of a sudden there was a loud crash they all raced to the kitchen to see that Emily was on the floor picking up pieces of broke glass Mia knelt beside her and held her hands and said "Emily what's wrong"?

"Nothing" Emily answered. "That's not true Mia said. "I just got scared and the glass fell from my hands"

"Ok" Mia said not believing a single word


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning everyone is training Mia V Emily and Mike V Kevin. Kevin's sword keeps on hitting Mike and Emily isn't concentrating and Mia swings and Emily falls. Mia helps Emily up and askes "where's Mike"? About half an hour later the gap sensor goes off and they arrive just in time to hear the nighlock named Rofer say "where's your yellow friend"? While Kevin and Mia help Mike's friends and Jayden helps Mike. Emily says, "I am right here".

"Well Master Xandred has asked me to take you out". He put his hands underground and Emily managed to block the first few and then he catches her off guard and he punches and she gets thrown on top of a building. When she looks down she sees the nighlock retreating and she also sees Mikes bear disk on the top of the building she was on. She jumped down de-morphing on the way and ran over to her friends and Mike was still on the ground in pain. She hands Mike his disk and he smiles. "This is so annoying the nighlock keep on coming after you just to get to me" Emily ranted. "Its not your fault" Mia tells Emily. Kevin than said "Mia's right".

"Look at Mike he got hurt because of me it would have been better if Serena became the yellow ranger that way it would have been a lot harder to get my powers".

"Wait who's Serena"? Jayden asked. "Serena is my older sister she was supposed to become the yellow ranger but then… she got sick so I had to take her place" Emily replied. "Emily" Mike said. "Its fine lets just get you home" Emily said trying not to cry. When they got home Emily started bandaging up Mikes wounds, then Kevin asked "Emily why did you run out during practise yesterday"? Emily paused for a second then continued and said "well I guess you guys should know the truth remember the night where I woke up to get a glass of water and the incident with Mike"

"About that Em I'm sorry"

"Its fine, well I had a nightmare about the world if Master Xandred took over and in that dream you were being burnt alive and I was in a ring of fire weak because I could do nothing to help you and one by one you all died and then when Jayden threw the ring of fire around me I just got reminded of that incident and I fled"

"Its alright Emily" Ji said. "Yeah we are here for you Em no matter what" Mike told her. The others all nodded their heads in agreement. She smiled then the gap sensor went off running the moment. Wait before we go I have a plan to beat this guy.

When they arrived at the battle the nighlock said "oh little yellow to afraid to show up, oh well broccoli boy is here" Mike took this as his cue he morphed and ran and Rofer chased after him. Mike led him to an area where Emily was hiding then she attacked Rofer from behind and blocked all his punches and then Mike and Emily finished him off together. After the megazord battle they were at home and Emily thanked Mike for helping her


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Emily is asleep and she is having a dream a nightmare. Her powers are being drained and her friends fighting moogeres just to get to her but they can't and Emily is getting weak every last bit of her energy being drained and then she closes her eyes for good.

ily...Em...Emily wake up!  
Her eyes immediately opened and she saw Mia on top of her and the others all around. "Are you ok"? Mia asked. "Yeah I am fine, I just had a bad dream" she paused then asked "what time is it"?  
"It's 7 in the morning," Mike said, "so we should be waking up anyway"  
"You will be alright Em"? Kevin asked her. " Yeah thanks Kev". Everyone leaves so that they can get dressed and so can the girls can too. After breakfast they all get dressed in to their training uniforms and mentor said "today you are each goanna take turns sparing so the pairs will be Mike Vs. Emily and Kevin Vs. Mia". As they were sparing Emily was beating Mike by miles and she was proud of herself, as she was the one normally falling over. Then Mike fell on his back and didn't get up straight away and Emily asked "are you ok" Mike said "I'm fine"  
"Mike let me see"  
"No thanks I'm fine"  
They run inside and then Emily holds out a bag of frozen peas and says "here you go" Mike looks at the frozen peas and says "frozen peas"?  
"It's like an ice pack" Emily says " I was accident-prone as a kid and it always healed me right up let me" Mike moved away and Emily started chasing him over the inside dojo. Then she slipped over the other bag of frozen peas and landed face first in it. "Emily" Mia said coming to help the young girl. Later Emily was in the kitchen gargling then someone startled her and she spat water all over Mike. She wiped him and kept on saying sorry than he told her that he had cleaned up the mess and Emily said, "I made the mess I will clean it up"  
"I already did it Em" she smiled and then they got dressed. Later on the gap sensor went off. Mike attacked the nighlock who was named Negatron said to Mike "your bike had training wheels till you were 10" and Mike flew up and fell threw the roof of a garage. Negatron sped up to Kevin and said "your just boring" and Kevin flew up as well. He then sped up to Mia and said "lousy cook" Mia flew up in to a building and Emily yelled "Mia"! She looked at Jayden he was thinking that he was goanna come after Emily next but boy was he wrong Negatron comes up to Jayden and says "you have a secret liar liar pants on fire". The next thing he knows he is being smashed in to a garage door the nighlock then attacks Emily saying "klutz, cry baby, Impossible". She was winning then he dried out and retreated. Emily demorphed and went to help her friends.

Back at the Shiba House Mentor was talking saying "that nighlock is a bully he channels mental pain and turns it in to physical pain"

"He caught me of guard it won't happen again," Mia said. "I may have had training wheels but I didn't need them" Mike clarified. "Am I boring to you guys?" Kevin asked. "Your disciplined and orderly Kevin it's a great quality for a Samurai" Jayden. Kevin nodded at this. "Emily was the only one who wasn't affected the nighlock knew how to hurt us but couldn't hurt her" Mike said, "Perhaps Emily has some special power," Mentor said. "Its nothing great like that I was teased and called names as a kid and it made me sad but my sister told me to pretend that the person saying those things weren't saying them at all so when the nighlock said those things to me it was like he wasn't saying them" Emily said. "But then why are you always putting your self down unless that's what you really think about your self"? Mike said "well, no but…" Emily stutters then runs out the room. "Mike the nighlock cant hurt her feelings but you can" Mia tells him sternly.

Emily is outside playing the flute and when she finishes she says "Mike I know what you are going to say and I forgive you" she turns around to face him and smiles. "Em I know you have already forgiven me but I really am sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Mike explained. "Like I said before Mike I forgive you" Emily says. Then Mikes Samurizer rings and he nodes and Emily knows what's wrong and they race for the battle.

The last thing Emily remembered was winning then passing out in the megazord. "her sister would be proud of her" she heard Mia say then they heard the ice cream truck and Emily chose this time to wake up and said "did someone say ice cream"

"your awake" Mike laughed and they raced off to get ice cream


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for updating very late I was at camp overnight for 10 days so I couldn't update but I will update more often now.**

In the morning the rangers were having breakfast and then Mentor called an emergency meeting. "Brides are being kidnapped". Emily and Mia shared a worried glance and then Jayden asked, "is the nighlock doing it?"

"Yes" Ji replied, "what if we stage a wedding that way the nighlock kidnaps one of us instead of an actual bride" Mia said "that would work" Kevin said "who's gonna be the bride?" Mike asked. They all looked at the two girls and Emily said, " I'll be the bride". Then Jayden said, "No that's not a good idea what if they recognise you and hurt you"

"Relax Jayden I'll be fine" Emily said. He was reluctant but eventually agreed. They then decided the groom would be Jayden.

After the wedding they were all really upset that their plan didn't work. Mentor held up a list "these are all the weddings scheduled in our area tomorrow". Jayden looked at the list and said, "I have an idea". Later on he came back with the list with all the names highlighted except for one. "Jayden called everyone and told them about the bride kidnappings except for one" Ji told them. They all thought this was a good idea so they went to bed early as they had a big day tomorrow.

Mia was helping Emily with her dress in the back of the church and Emily was thinking what if the nighlock did recognise her they could hurt her or even worse kill her. Mia broke her train of thought by saying "Em are you ok? You look scared"

"Yeah I'm fine". The wedding commenced and Emily and Jayden heard the sound of moogeres and they nodded to each other and the moogeres took Emily away.

When they arrived the moogeres chucked Emily on the floor and the nighlock said, "I am Dayu and I know who you are yellow samurai ranger" she ripped off Emily's veil. "Since you decided to trick me I went back and brought the real bride" another girl was brought in and she was chucked in to a cake prison by the moogeres. "Now you are going to call your friends and tell them to go to warehouse 13 or else". The moogeres brought out a Taser and electrocuted her with it. Emily got her Samurizer out and called Jayden and told him to go to warehouse 13. Then the moogeres electrocuted her with the Taser again and she screamed then the line went dead. Later on Jayden burst in with his lion zord in animal form knocked the moogeres down and then Mike, Kevin and Jayden rushed to help Emily up and while they were helping her Jayden saw the Taser on the floor and thought to himself I knew this would happen. Dayu then asked "how are you still alive?"

"Well" Emily said, "I'm not the only samurai bride you kidnapped today". Just then there was a series of slashes and the cake prison behind them was broken into pieces. Mia took off her veil and smiled at Emily who was still being supported by the boys while the other brides ran away. "When you came back to capture the real bride guess you ended up kidnapping instead" Mia told Dayu. They stood near the doorway and Emily teleported them outside. Dayu walked out of the church and saw all the rangers and she smiled. Dayu quickly took down 4 of them leaving Emily the only one standing. Emily looked from the bare stone church walls to her unconscious teammates that lay stone still on the cold floor. Dayu marched up to Emily and with a freshly sharpened steel knife she cut Emily's arm. Before she knew it Emily's arm was dripping with thick warm red gore. She cried out in pain before facing another fatal blow from behind she stumbled forward before stumbling to her knees. She clutched her stomach in agony. Everything blurred, her sight began to waver. Dayu approached to finish her off. She raised a fist and that was the last thing Emily saw before everything went black.

When Emily woke up she was in a room that had one small light. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw that there were stonewalls with no windows and she was strapped tightly to a chair with chains. She made out a figure in the undying darkness. It was Dayu. Dayu walked up to her and gestured to Emily's left, she saw her friends on the floor waking up. They tried to get to her but a glass wall separated them. Emily heard a quiet whisper that brought a chill to her spine. The whisper got louder and louder until it had turned into an undying high pitched screech. The chant continued and as it did Emily felt an unbearable pain creeping up her arm. She let out a blood-curdling scream. Behind the impenetrable glass wall Jayden was staring and his expression was morphed into utter horror. He started in shock unable to keep his eyes off the terrible sight. He realised that he had to do something and in that moment he was reminded of when he was younger Master Xandred killed his father. He channelled all the bottled up anger and with a light touch of his hand on the glass he began to slowly draw an elegant complex symbol. Abruptly the glass wall began to disintegrate slowly it melted on the floor steaming. He walked into the room summoning his spin sword. He swung his sword at Dayu. Jayden then cut the chains that trapped Emily and helped her up. "Are you ok?" Emily replied, "I'm fine". Dayu got up and was about to hit Emily but Mike, Mia and Kevin morphed then blocked and then counter attacked. They then combined their elements and smashed Dayu into a wall. They raced to the other side of the room Jayden melted that wall but as soon as they step outside Jayden passed out. Mia got out her Samurizer and teleported them home.

When they got back they took Jayden in to the recovery room and the others took care of him while she went in to her room. She pulled up her sleeve and saw a symbol starting to be engraved in her arm. It started spreading on to her hand. Emily thought to herself that she couldn't tell her friends so she went in to her cupboard and she found a pair of gloves and she put them on and then she went to the recovery room to see Jayden. The others were still there and Emily felt a sense of deep guilt that one of her teammates once again had to be injured because of her. Mike then said "Em, why do you have gloves"? Emily stared at her hands and didn't reply for a moment then said, "I'm cold". Mike was about to protest but saw the death glare from Mia and thought the better of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jayden walked uneasily with the feeling that he was being watched. He hesitantly turned around but found nothing but the gloom of the night. He passed through the towering trees. Twigs cracking dryly under his sore feet. The wind howled crying out in sorrow. Suddenly he could make out the silhouette of a girl. A faint scream rang out through the forest. His walk broke in to a run he could feel the terror of the girl. He could feel that she was in danger. Abruptly he was out of the forest and on a plain barren field. He looked around and saw Emily her blond hair flecked with dry bits of blood. "Emily" he screamed she gave no response. Jayden then realised who the capturer was it was a nighlock in fact it was Master Xandred. Jayden tried to summon his spin sword but failed. He tried once more but it still didn't come. He soon realised after further attempt it wasn't going to come. So he could only watch helplessly watch as Master Xandred gripped his fingers tightly around Emily's bruised neck. The sound of Emily chocking dragged him away from his horrific dream. He woke up with a gasp. He panted heavily, telling himself that it wasn't real it was just a dream. He briskly checked the clock and saw it was 7:30 am. He cursed himself for waking up late and got dressed and preceded to the kitchen to make a flask of tea. While he was making the tea all he could think about was Emily, and all he could see was Emily. He saw Emily playing the flute outside through the window and it made him smile. He was always happy when she was around. He picked up the flask and strolled out side. Jayden approached Emily and asked her "do you want to go for a walk just around the forest"? Jayden asked "Um yeah sure" Emily replied. They sat off and walked at a reasonable pace and talked about their childhoods. Then he asked a question that left her speechless. He clicked his knuckles and gave her a cool confident smile. "Do you wanna go out with me"? Jayden asked her confidently. "I- I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you, you are like an older brother to me" Emily stammered. Jayden's face fell and he stormed back to the house. "Jayden" Emily calls out "Wait please". She then sank down on the floor and let her tears stream down her face. Later on that day Ji announced training time. Coincidently Jayden and Emily were paired together. They began sparing and as the fight went on they got more and more aggressive. Jayden went in to attack Emily but missed. Emily took the opportunity symbol for rock and hurtled it at him. Jayden hit a large knobbly tree backwards. Fuelled by this Jayden out of a burst of anger he used the tree as a platform to do a back flip to simultaneously shoot fire balls at Emily. However she just about managed to shield her self with sprays of water. Jayden landed behind her and saw his chance to bring her down. With the speed of light he shot a fireball at Emily's back. She gasped her knees began to buckle then her eyes rolled back in to her head she fell forwards then passed out. Mia knelt beside Emily and called her name but she didn't respond. Kevin then wrote a symbol and water splashed on Emily's face. She started coughing and she sat up. She indigently pulled herself off the ground then walked over to Jayden. She opened her mouth to speak but decided against it and then proceeded to slap his left check. She then marched off back to the house and said to Kevin "Thanks". Emily went in to her and Mia's room. She pulled up her sleeve and took off her glove and she saw that the symbol had spread all the way up to her elbow. Emily heard the door opening and quickly pulled down her sleeve but didn't have time to put the glove on so she put her hand behind her back. "Hey Em" Mia said sitting on Emily's bed. Before Mia could say anything else the gap sensor went off. When they reach where the nighlock was then they morphed and then they were ambushed by moogeres. They fought them together, Emily and Jayden Mike Kevin and Mia. As they were fighting Emily felt bad about what happened earlier so she said to Jayden "Sorry" Jayden replied "It's ok I shouldn't have hit you like that, I keep forgetting that you are still really young". Emily was happy that he said sorry but she hated it that everyone thought that she was so young. Ok she was but still. Then Jayden got hit by the nighlock he demorphed and fell to his knees clutching his shoulders in agony. "Mia, Mike, Kevin" Emily yelled. They looked over at her and saw Jayden on the floor. They rushed over to her and Emily said "Cover Jayden"

"What are you going to Emily" Mia asked worry in her voice. Emily didn't reply and jumped and attacked the nighlock from behind. She started fighting him when all of a sudden her arm started burning. "Can you feel that yellow ranger"? the nighlock asked "yes" Emily said through gritted teeth. Then nighlock hit Emily and she fell on the floor. The nighlock then hit her again and she rolled off the edge of a cliff. Luckily the cliff wasn't very high. Emily demorphed and Jayden who was trying to get up and the others trying to get to her, but Emily couldn't let them get hurt anymore so she wrote the symbol for wall and blocked them from coming any further. She summoned her spin sword and she fought the nighlock and finished him off using her powers.

After the megazord battle on the way home Kevin was telling her that she was amazing and Mike was adding sound effects. When they got home Emily went to her room she took of her cardigan and saw that her top was burnt so she threw it away and changed. When she came back Jayden asked "Em why did you change your top"?

"Just cause" she replied. They all exchanged a look and they knew she was hiding something


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emily woke up in the morning and she couldn't find anyone so she went outside and she walked around town and she was thinking about what she was hiding from her friends. They were going to find out eventually weather she liked it or not and she couldn't keep throwing away her clothes as they kept on burning. Then her Samurizer rang and she raced to battle. When they got there she saw so many people unconscious. "Hey" Kevin yelled at the nighlock who was called split face. "Fight someone your own size"  
"What did you do to all these people"? Emily asked. "I took their spirits and after 24 hours they'll be mine forever". They morphed and they fought the nighlock and they won. Later on that night Mia and Emily were walking towards the meeting room and when she got there she saw a neatly decorated room and a sign that said "Happy Birthday Emily". Everyone Jayden, Antonio, Kevin and Mike all jumped out and yelled "Happy Birthday" then Antonio says "and what's a birthday without a cake". She sees a sign that says happy birthday Emily on it. Emily makes a wish and blows out the candles. Then it was time to cut the cake she picked up the knife but it continuously slipped because of her gloves. Jayden noticed this and said "Em why don't you take off you gloves"

"No I'm fine" Emily replied, "Come on it will just be for a second," Jayden protested. "Uh I'm cold"

"Come on just for a sec" Mike said "No I'm-" she was interrupted by Jayden ripping off her glove. Fortunately Emily had quick reflexes and she pulled her sleeve down before they saw the growing symbol on her arm. Unfortunately Jayden burnt her sleeve off which revealed the symbol that had now gone up to her shoulder. There was an awkward silence. "Why didn't you tell us?" Jayden said breaking the silence. "Uh…Bye" Emily said. Jayden grabs her wrist "Explanation now" he demands she gave a sigh of resignation "It all started when Dayu kidnapped us she said a chant and it started growing this symbol on my arm so I researched it and it keeps on growing and it seeps inside my skin gets to my heart and it wraps around the spot where my powers are and when the nighlock want to drain them they can. The only way we can stop it is if we destroy Master Xandred. So I came up with my own solution, if Antonio transfers some of his symbol power over to me if they do get my powers I can stay alive"

"So how do I transfer some of my symbol power to you"? Antonio askes. With that Emily says "you have to write the symbol transfer and it will take 10% of your symbol power and give it to me". Antonio took out his morpher and pressed a few buttons then a gold aura surrounds him and then it flew over to Emily and it went in her body. She breathed hard and then she saw Antonio fall to the ground. Despite being able to walk properly she rushed to him and knelt beside him. "This is too much for him" Kevin told Emily gently she didn't reply instead she wrote the symbol for transfer and gave Antonio the 10% that he gave her back. Antonio immediately regained conscious and then asked her "why did you give it back"?

"Its too much of a strain on your body its best if you don't do it" Emily replied. "But Em" Antonio protested. "Enough! I'm going for a walk". Antonio tried to chase after her but Mia held him back and said, "Let me handle this". Antonio looked at Mia confused "1. Its night 2. I'm a girl" Mia ran off and Antonio still looked confused. "Hey Em" Mia said catching up to Emily "Hey Mia" Emily said. Mia smile faded when she saw her younger sisters expression "Em what's up"?

"Its just the fact that I tried to find a solution to save myself but instead of that I end up hurting one of you guys again"

"Em Xandred hurting us to get to you is not your fault"

"Maybe if I was never born this would never happen"  
"Hey" Mia grabbed Emily by the shoulders which startled Emily. "We are a all glad that you were born ok"? Emily nodded and the two made their way back home. The next day when Emily woke up in the morning Emily heard voices from the boys room "Is Antonio ok?" she heard Mia ask. "Something must have happened during the power transfer yesterday," Mike said. "He has a really high fever and his energy is draining fast," Ji said. "Wait does that mean he can't fight" Jayden asked. "No Antonio gave more to Emily than he was supposed to which means Emily still has some" Ji explained. Emily then came out of bed and went in to the boy's room. They tried to block Antonio "I heard the conversation". They stepped out of the way and Emily said "Tonio" Antonio smiled when she used his nickname "Why did you give me more"?

"Because we are good friends and it will keep you alive longer"

"That's sweet but how much did you actually give me"

"25%"

"What! You gave her a quarter of your symbol power" Kevin practically yelled. Antonio nodded "You know how had it will be for Emily to give it back" Jayden told his friend gently. "Its fine" Emily said she wrote the symbol for transfer and gave Antonio back what he gave her. Emily felt dizzy and she heard Mia's voice asking her if she was ok. But on top of that all she could hear was Master Xandred "you tried to save yourself but instead you ended up hurting your friend. You can't escape your destiny I will have your powers and there is nothing you can do about it. All of a sudden she saw that she was lying on the floor red skies turned to a white celling "Emily are you ok"? Ji asked her. "Yeah I'm fine". Mia helped her sit up and she could she the looks that Jayden was giving Antonio. "Jayden" Emily said "This isn't Antonio's fault, he was just being a good friend anyways its my turn to make breakfast. After breakfast they had training and Emily was with Mia and she just about managed to get Mia on the floor. Later on they decided to go out in to town. Emily and Mia were dragging the boys everywhere. When they got back home Emily was putting things away when Ji called "Dinners ready". They ate dinner and Emily's top started burning again all of a sudden. "Em are you ok?" Mia asked "yeah one sec" she went in to her room and changed her top. Luckily when they went shopping she had bought more than enough tops just in case. She changed finished dinner and they all went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-2687c0be-bbf0-52b4-68fe-44288f55e46a" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 26.666666666666664px; font-family: Tahoma; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Chapter 8/span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 26.666666666666664px; font-family: Tahoma; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"When the rangers woke up and had breakfast the gap sensor went off. The raced to where the nighlock was but they were greeted by moogeres. The boys formed the Samurai Battle Wing and Antonio formed the claw armour megazord. Meanwhile the girls handled the ones on the ground. After when they were back at the Shiba House they were discussing what had happened. "The nighlock have gotten stronger" Ji was telling them "It's time to up our weapons". "Ji you don't mean…?" Jayden's voice trailed off. "What?" Mike asked. "The black box is an ancient weapon created by the first red ranger but he never finished it". /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 26.666666666666664px; font-family: Tahoma; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""What about Antonio?" Emily said, "He programmed the clawzord". /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 26.666666666666664px; font-family: Tahoma; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Maybe but he only joined the team a few weeks ago I don't want to put that much pressure on him" Jayden said. "Well then let Emily help him" Mike said, "because of her powers it will give him a boost"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 26.666666666666664px; font-family: Tahoma; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""No" Jayden said, "After what happened with the brides no way" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 26.666666666666664px; font-family: Tahoma; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Come on Jayden" Mia said. Jayden looked at Emily but she didn't say anything "Em…" Kevin said, "What's your opinion"? Emily was quiet then said, "yeah I'll help him". /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 26.666666666666664px; font-family: Tahoma; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I'll call Antonio" Jayden said. When they arrived at the Tengen Gate they all bowed respectively except for Mike. "This is where the first group of rangers defeated Master Xandred" Jayden informed them. "That's true. I am Dasuqi the gatekeeper. I can tell that your green ranger is rebellious the first green ranger was exactly the same always pranking the blue but they were the best of friends." They all smiled "Come this way". "What's this"? Mia asked pointing to a tapestry. "A women made a deal with the nighlock king to save her loved one but he tricked her and turned them both in to nighlock" Dasuqi told them. "It's almost as if I met this women before" Mia muttered. "The black box is a weapon created by the first red ranger" A gentleman passed out some cups and Jayden took a sip of his. All of a sudden his vision became blurry and he was lying on the ground. "The drink it's poisoned" he stuttered out. "There is a nighlock in the woods," Dasuqi said. "We will handle it" Kevin said. They raced to the woods and Emily went off to the side to call Antonio. When Antonio arrived Emily was the only one still conscious. "Where's Jayden"? Emily asked. "Dekker took him" Antonio replied. Emily felt tears well up in/spanspan style="font-size: 26.666666666666664px; font-family: Tahoma; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 26.666666666666664px; font-family: Tahoma; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" her eyes she should have been there for him. That poison was meant for her, this was all her fault. Antonio held out his hand and helped Emily up. "You ok" Antonio asked Emily. She nodded. "Yeah" she lost her balance but Antonio managed to catch by her by the waist just in time. They took the others back and Ji sent them straight to bed. Emily pulled out the black box from her pocket and placed it on the table. "Antonio since you just joined the team a few weeks ago Emily will help you programme the black box." Meanwhile the others were just waking up "Where's Emily"? Mia asked the others shrugged and helped each other out of bed. "Why are you out of bed?" Emily asked, "You should be resting"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 26.666666666666664px; font-family: Tahoma; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""So should you" Mia said acting like Emily's mum again. "You're more hurt than the rest of us and your just ignoring it"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 26.666666666666664px; font-family: Tahoma; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Look it doesn't matter about me," Emily said. "Em stop putting so much pressure on yourself" Kevin told her "yeah well I'm not gonna make it anyway" Emily muttered. Just then the gap sensor went off. "Can I please go find Jayden?" Antonio asked. "No you must stay here and finish the black box," Ji told him. "But I need their power disks and their taking them to battle." Emily took her Ape disk out of her pocket and handed it to Antonio. "Here we'll make do without them." The others followed her lead. But then Emily had a dizzy spell, Antonio and Mike caught her once more, she shook her head irritated with herself for letting the dizziness take over. "Em stay here and finish the black box" Mike told her. Emily was in no mood to argue so she agreed. The others left and Antonio and Emily started with Kevin's disk. After they had finally got it in both of them were exhausted. "Look I can't finish the black box but I can find Jayden". Antonio says. "Yeah I'll take the powers disks and give them to the others and join the battle". When Emily reaches she sees that Arachnitor is back. "Go go samurai" she yells. "Guys" she ran over to them and hands them their power disks, "we couldn't finish the black box Antonio has gone to get Jayden." Mia noticed that Emily's spandex was burning and she quickly covered it. They fought Arachnitor but he was too strong for them so they decided to do a quintuple slash but instead of earth Emily used all 5 of the elements. But Arachnitor caught it and threw it back at them three times harder. The rangers waited for the impact but it never came when they opened their eyes they saw Emily using her powers to create a shield. When she dropped it Antonio and Jayden appeared. They both gave her a weird look and Emily saw that the arm of her spandex was burning off rapidly. After the fight Emily went through what had happened. Arachnitor had retreated and then Giant moogeres appeared. The rangers demorphed and they saw that Emily's sleeve was burnt up till her elbow and the mark (symbol) was glowing brightly. Only Mike dared to speak "Em is Xandred draining your powers, cos it sure looks like it, the last time it happened the ranger disappeared." Mia smacked him upside the head. "I gotta change" Emily said and ran off. "Emily" Antonio called after her. "Leave her she needs to be alone for sometime" Mia told the confused rangers./span/p 


End file.
